Teaching the young
by angel prototype
Summary: Early Halloween fic. Shiznat two-shot with vampires. Shizuru helps newly transformed Natsuki through her first feeding.
1. Chapter 1

**i know its way early for a halloween fic, but i wanted to write this and have no other reason to post it, lol. so.. happy uber early halloween? (sweatdrop). anyways, kinda lime-ish, maybe. to some it maybe, so theres the warning. also i was inspired to write this after watching a few episodes of Blade the Series and reading some of _fembuck's_ stories. really awesome stuff there, you gotta check her out! id put a link to her page here but im too stupid to figure out how.**

* * *

"You know, there are no faces attached to the blood bags in the kitchen."

Natsuki shivered, a strange image of blood bags with smiley faces drawn on them popping into her head. Like _that_ was helping any.

"Ah, n-no thanks. I'm ok, really. Just…tired."

"Vampires rarely sleep. You're tired because you're not feeding enough. Not feeding at all, really."

The girl sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with cold fingers. "Honestly, Shizuru, you worry too much."

Shizuru simply smiled that irritatingly condescending smile of hers and chuckled. "My dear Natsuki, I don't think I worry enough." She sat on the edge of the bed, a few feet from where Natsuki stood, gazing at the younger girl. Natsuki was still, almost statuesque, as she stared out the window at the night sky.

There was a bout of silence before Natsuki sighed heavily, running a hand through raven locks. "What did you want, Shizuru?"

The brunette looked to the side, fingers trailing along the silken sheets of the bed. "To talk. To tell you… that I understand."

Natsuki turned and raised a brow.

"You understand? Understand what?"

"What you are going through." Shizuru smiled, though it did not reach her ears. "I was there too, you know. We all were."

"Mm…"

"It's not as bad as Natsuki thinks."

The younger girl scowled and turned away, her eyes again drifting out the window. Shizuru sighed.

"Let me help you, Natsuki."

"…how?"

Shizuru did not answer. Instead she rose to her feet, quietly making her way to the brooding woman. "Natsuki…"

She did not answer.

"Natsuki, please, look at me?"

With a sigh the girl turned, jumping slightly at the sudden closeness of the other woman.

"Do you trust me?"

"Shizuru, wha—"

"Just answer me."

A pause…and then, "Yes, Shizuru. Of course I trust you."

She smiled, a genuine one this time. Shizuru softly caressed her fingers over Natsuki's cheek, trailing them ever so slowly down the girl face, to the back of her neck, twirling her fingers gently around Natsuki's hair.

"Shizuru?"

"It's alright, Natsuki…trust me." Shizuru gently pulled Natsuki closer until the younger girl's face was nestled nicely against her neck. Natsuki sighed softly, nuzzling her girlfriend's neck lovingly. Shizuru giggled softly, running her fingers through Natsuki's silken hair.

They stayed like that for a while, held in each others arms, but Natsuki wasn't sure as to how this was helping her. Sure she loved being around Shizuru, the feeling she got when Shizuru teased her (even though she was annoyed most of the time) of the way Shizuru smelled…

Wait…what?

Natsuki blinked, suddenly aware of the sound of Shizuru's blood rushing through her veins, the feel of it as it throbbed against her lips, so close to Shizuru's neck. She could practically taste it, the smell mixing with Shizuru's own sweet scent slowly intoxicating her.

She needed to move.

"Shizuru…" She winced at the strangled sound of her voice as she tried to pull away. Shizuru held fast, though, pressing her face closer to her skin.

"It's alright, Natsuki." Shizuru cooed softly in her ear.

Natsuki struggled further, a low growl rising in her throat.

"S-Shizuru, please. You...you need to let me go. I can't…" Natsuki's plea turned into a desperate whine.

She wanted Shizuru. She smelled so good, felt so soft. Another growl, louder this time, rumbled in her chest as her fangs lowered, tingling.

"Can't what, my Natsuki? What is it?" Shizuru continued running her fingers gingerly though the girl's hair. She knew the answer already, but the first step in helping Natsuki was getting her to understand, to accept it.

"I…I want…"

"Hm?"

"I want to feed." Natsuki growled, primal.

"No one is stopping you, Natsuki."

"No, I-I can't…"

Shizuru sighed. She was going to have to push this further then. Her grip on Natsuki's neck became tighter, tighter, until she knew she was drawing blood. Natsuki groaned, whether in pain or pleasure Shizuru didn't know.

"Natsuki, feed. You must."

"N-no…I—"

Her protest was cut off as Shizuru raked her nails down the back of Natsuki's neck, the girl hissing in pain. She growled then, viridian eyes flashing yellow as she sunk her fangs into her lover's neck, all control lost.

Shizuru groaned and threw her head back allowing Natsuki better access to her throat. She smiled, satisfied with herself, another moan working its way from her chest. Natsuki was so forceful now, so demanding, so…hungry. Shizuru was in heaven.

Natsuki growled softly, her grip around Shizuru becoming desperate. She wanted more; more blood, more of Shizuru and her intoxicating scent. She clutched at Shizuru, fists clenching and unclenching as she drank. Blood dribbled out of her mouth, down her neck, as she sloppily lapped at the wound she had created.

"Oh god, Natsuki" Shizuru moaned, burying her fingers in Natsuki's lovely hair once more.

Natsuki's ears perked at the call of her name. Even through her pleasurable haze she heard Shizuru's moan. It startled her. Natsuki blinked and stumbled backwards, confused and slightly off-balance, her eyes focusing on Shizuru and the bleeding wound on her neck.

Shizuru sighed as Natsuki, in a sense, pulled out of her. Her eyes fluttered open and locked on the girl in front of her. Natsuki, lips rimmed with blood and a bewildered look upon her face, actually looked quite…cute. Shizuru smiled at her, gently cupping the girl's cheek in her hand and wiping the blood with the pad of her thumb.

"Natsuki? How do you feel?"

Natsuki, still in a slight haze, reached out and touched the side of Shizuru's face. She was right. It wasn't as bad as Natsuki thought. It was fantastic, electrifying…intimate. Natsuki licked her lips and shivered at the taste of Shizuru still lingering on her tongue. One hunger was sated, but another was growing just as strong.

The raven haired girl surged forward, her lips crashing against the brunettes in such a demanding kiss that Shizuru actually stumbled.

But before Shizuru could properly respond Natsuki pulled back, breathing heavily, stumbling a few paces back. Her gaze trailed over Shizuru, taking in every curve, every dip of her body. She wanted her. She wanted her bad.

Shizuru's lips were swollen, stained red with blood. Her hair was tousled, a mane of gold. Her eyes were now a smoldering red, like lava, heated by the feel of Natsuki feeing from her. She looked beautiful and wild, an untamed lioness ready to pounce.

Natsuki groaned and clutched her head, shaking the perverted thoughts from her mind.

At the sound of her Natsuki in pain Shizuru snapped out of her stupor, rushing to the girl's side. "Natsuki?"

Natsuki flinched and pulled away from Shizuru's touch.

"Shizuru, don't, not yet. I-I don't…trust myself yet. Please."

Shizuru frowned. "Kannin na, Natsuki. I didn't think—"

"No! No…please. Don't be sorry. Shizuru what you did for me…that was…my god. It was amazing."

Shizuru smiled then, lightly brushing Natsuki's sweaty bangs from her face. "See? It wasn't so bad."

"No, no it wasn't. But…"

"But?"

Natsuki looked up and grinned, a flash of fangs. "There's another hunger that you can help me with."

"Ara…"

* * *

**save the flames, kay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**well.. since so many of you wanted a part 2 to this, here it is! who am i to deny my faithful readers what they want? besides, i cant resist a lusting, hungry Shizuru either. i hope this is to your liking.. this was originally supposed to be a scene from another story, but i scrapped that one, saving this scene only. again ill give another warning as this is slightly Lime-ish. enjoy (i hope)!**

* * *

They never made it to the bed as Natsuki had Shizuru pinned against the wall, lips firmly clamped around the kaichou's neck. Shizuru's head lulled back with a groan, allowing the biker better access.

"N-Natsu-ki...the…the door…"

Natsuki growled, pulling away long enough to lock it and return to the task at hand.

A groan escaped Shizuru's lips at the biker's touch. While she loved it when Natsuki took control, it was her turn to play. Natsuki was acting purely on her bloodlust and while she was good at what she was doing, Shizuru always _was_ the better seducer. Forcing Natsuki back she flipped their position, the younger girl's back now against the wall. Her tongue darted out, licking at the base of Natsuki's ear, teasing her relentlessly.

Shizuru's mind was in a haze as she trailed butterfly kisses along the biker's shoulder and neck. As a whimper slipped passed Natsuki's lips the dams broke and all control was sent flying out the window. Consequences be damned, she wanted Natsuki, _needed_ Natsuki, and now.

The younger girl placed a hand on the kaichou's shoulder as a moan made its way from deep within her chest. The other hand was buried in the silken hair of her seducer, caressing the strands with both love and raw desire.

Shizuru practically lost herself at the feel of Natsuki's fingers in her hair, her knees growing weak as her hand shot out to the wall to support herself.

Natsuki reached out, her arms helping support Shizuru. With a grin she began nibbling on the older girl's ear. Shizuru gasped, the desire rising steadily as her hold on the young girl tightened to a death grip.

The shorter girl pulled back, slightly out of breath, eyes a feral yellow and smoky with need. Shizuru couldn't look away, couldn't think. She bent down and captured her lover's lips, sighing at the taste of her own blood there. She nibbled gently on her lower lip, effectively causing Natsuki to gasp. Shizuru met Natsuki's eager tongue with her own, each battling for dominance. Hands traveled along the brunette's neck, burying them in her hair.

Shizuru moaned, feeling the fire in her chest grow. She was fully aware of Natsuki's triumphant smirk against her lips as they kissed…something she intended to change. Without breaking the kiss, her hand slipped under the smaller woman's shirt, sliding it against smooth, flawless skin. She caressed her shoulder blade before raking her nails down the dark haired girl's back, sharp enough to draw blood.

The action caused Natsuki to tremble and break the kiss, hissing as she arched her back into the touch. Shizuru grinned, finally obtaining the upper hand.

"Now that I have Natsuki's full attention," Shizuru purred softly into the girl's ear, causing her to shiver again, "why don't we finish this on the bed…"

Natsuki didn't need any further convincing as Shizuru took her by the wrist, tugging her in the direction of their bed. Natsuki yelped when Shizuru gently pushed her onto the bed, pouncing the girl, trapping her beneath her.

For several moments the two women just gazed at each other. Each held an ethereal beauty about them. Natsuki with her swollen lips and flushed cheeks seemed to glow in the darkened room. Shizuru with tousled hair and labored breathes still held her calm and cool demeanor, despite the fire rising within.

"Natsuki was very…good today." Shizuru broke the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"You did _very_ well for your first feeding."

Natsuki blushed and looked to the side to avoid her lover's gaze. Shizuru giggled softly.

"Is my Natsuki embarrassed?"

The girl huffed. "N-no, I just…I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry, if I hurt you."

Shizuru broke into another fit of giggles causing the younger vampire to scowl at her.

"What's so damn funny?!"

"Nothing, my Natsuki, nothing." Shizuru grinned and licked at the corner of the girl's mouth. Natsuki whimpered and gave a feeble attempt to push up on the older girl.

"Sh-Shizuru, Please…" Natsuki blushed at her own words.

Shizuru's grin almost reached her ears. She leaned down, nipping lightly at Natsuki's neck. With a low growl she sunk her fangs into Natsuki's flushed skin, groaning at the sweet taste of her lover's blood.

Natsuki's hands reached out, grasping for anything within reach. They twirled themselves into the bed sheets, pulling hard enough to tear. She bit her lip, swallowing back a moan before it was released. Shizuru pulled back slightly, giggling at Natsuki's tortured pleasure.

"Forgive me, my Natsuki," she purred into the girl's ear, "I am merely…marking my territory." She dipped down to nibble on Natsuki's neck again, trailing searing hot kisses down to her collarbone. Shizuru was grateful the girl ditched her biker leathers for a tank top and jeans. Foreplay was _so much_ easier this way.

Natsuki's eyes fluttered closed and she groaned, fingers weaving their way back into Shizuru's mane of gold.

"Sh-Shizuru!" Natsuki tugged on Shizuru's hair when the vampire's lips fastened themselves on her pulse point once more. She gave a yelp as teeth gently nipped at the skin there and groaned when Shizuru sucked on the wound with fervor.

"My Natsuki makes the _sweetest_ sounds. I wonder what else I can make her do…"

Natsuki's mind shut down as Shizuru pulled back, lips rimmed with blood, and began to disrobe.

* * *

**dont hit me! i know it came to an abrupt end, but i cant do lemons. reading them is _so_ much easier than writing them, heh. **

**p.s. all flames will be extinguished**


End file.
